1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tape head polishing devices and methods, and more particularly to a tape head polishing device and method in which the motion of the polishing medium motion is synchronized with the tape head motion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recording heads for tape drives, hereinafter referred to as tape heads, are fabricated on wafer substrates utilizing photolithographic and thin film fabrication techniques, as are well known to those skilled in the art. Following the slicing of the wafers, the sensor head surface of the tape head is generally ground and lapped. A problem that often occurs during this lapping process is that the ductile metal of the magnetic shields of the tape head can be smeared across the insulation layers of the tape head to make contact with the sensor elements of the head, thus creating electrical shorts which will compromise the performance of the device. A tape head polishing step is generally next conducted, typically utilizing a diamond polishing tape or other polishing medium, in an attempt to remove the smears and to provide a final polished surface to the head. However, the prior art tape head polishing process has not been entirely successful in removing the smears, and tape heads are produced having smears that cause electrical shorts which degrade the performance of the tape heads. A need therefore exists for a tape head polishing device and method which will polish the tape head in a manner that substantially removes the smears, such that the problem of electrical shorts in the fabricated tape heads is diminished.